


hold me closer

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, and loved, forehead kisses galore, get together fic kinda, not official, richard just wants taron to be warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: loosely based on the picture of taron wearing richard’s coatcredit and reference: https://www.instagram.com/p/B03tlnQlLzq/?igshid=8d9mhqzm78m6





	hold me closer

richard had taken note of taron's shivering a while back. he was confident it was going to be cold on set, so he had made sure to pack a big puffy jacket before leaving. taron clearly hadn't realized that even when filming in the middle of woods durning a late october evening. 

he was dressed in his costume; a patched up jean jacket that richard was sure he would try and steal once filming had wrapped up, a thin fitted t-shirt with bell bottoms, and huge silver platforms to top it off. definitely not a practical outfit, but hey the boy was playing elton john.

“c'mere, t." richard spoke softly whilst making a grabby gesture with his hands. taron immediately waltzed over to where richard sat on the steps, almost stumbling over a twig in his big platforms which had richard immediately standing ready to catch him if he were to fall.

they shared a quick laugh at taron's clumsiness as well richard's slight overprotectiveness. once they had straightened themselves up and calmed down a bit taron had begun to lean into richard's touch. It was a slightly humorous sight; taron was now towering over richard in his platforms.

richard led taron back to the porch where richard slumped back on one of the prop couches and taron plopped himself down in his lap. he and taron had became romantically involved outside of set, but they weren't officially anything yet. despite that, richard wanted to keep taron warm so keeping their romance a secret wasn't his top priority at the moment. 

“you're shaking, t." richard murmured before wrapping his coat and arms around the younger man's body. the jacket, already oversized on richard, swallowed taron as he almost disappeared in between richard and the jacket. his head was just slightly peaking out as he was snuggled into richard's chest and neck. 

taron had a content smile planted on his face as his forehead was showered with kisses. "well, no one told me it'd be negative two degrees." he joked.

richard chuckled before planting a few more kisses on the crown of taron's head. "it’s october, taron." taron chose to ignore the comment and settled on melting even further into richard.

the two sat there for a few, just enjoying the company and warmth, before richard was called back for hair and makeup. prior to leaving, he slipped off his big jacket and wrapped it around taron and leaned down to plant one last kiss on his temple.

“i’ll see ye later, sweetheart. i love you." before taron could even comprehend what had been said richard had already vanished and taron was left buried the oversized coat with the biggest dazed smile on his face.


End file.
